wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of WLF Championships
Note: This page is not currently being updated. Check out the following link for title information: WLF Champions The WLF has five proprietary Championships under the WLF brand: the WLF Heavyweight Championship, the Intercontinental Championship, the Women's Division Championship, the WLF Tag Team Championship, and the X-Division Championship. Also, the NWA Heavyweight Championship is defended on various occasions. WLF Heavyweight Championship The WLF Heavyweight Championship is the top tier men's title in the Wrestling Legends Federation. The title was first awarded at the Independence Day pay-per-view to Macho Man Randy Savage. Savage won the title after defeating Brian Pillman in the Heavyweight Title Tournament Finale. The current champion is the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase, who won the title at the 2013 WLF Royal Rumble event in a triple threat match against Jose DeJesus and Macho Man Randy Savage.. Champions WLF Intercontinental Championship The WLF Intercontinental Championship is the second tier title in the Wrestling Legends Federation. The Intercontinental title was first awarded to Brian Pillman, on Aug. 22, 2011 at the WLF Summerslam PPV. Pillman won the title in a Six-way Ladder Match. The current Champion is Jeff Jarrett, who won the title at the 2013 WLF Royal Rumble. Jarret won a submission match against Valentine. Champions WLF Women's Championship The WLF Women's Championship is a professional wrestling championship owned by the Wrestling Legends Federation. It was created after Maryse destroyed Chyna's self proclaimed "Bombshell Title". The official Championship debuted at the 2012 Summerslam PPV, where Natalya Belaya became the first champion after winning a 20 minute championship scramble. Belaya also hold the records for longest reigns, most reigns, and most title defenses. The reigning champion is Vanessa Dante ,who won the title at the 2012 Halloween Havoc PPV in a triple threat match. Champions WLF Tag Team Championship The WLF Tag Team Championship is a professional wrestling championship owned by the Wrestling Legends Federation. The current champions are Akeem and Big Boss Man of the Twin Towers. This is also their second reign as champions. The first WLF Tag Team Champions were the Road Warriors Hawk and Animal, but they forfeited the titles less than a month later due to injury. No team had ever successfully defended the titles until the Demolition Express won their first title defense against the Masked Russians. They would also have the longest title reign until they lost the titles to Russians on 30 January 2012. Champions WLF X-Division Championship The WLF X-Division Championship is a men's professional wrestling championship owned by the Wrestling Legends Federation. The X-Division title is contested under 24/7 rules, meaning that if a referee is present, the title can be won at any moment, and at any location. The current champion is CM Punk, who won the title on 14 January 2013, after defeating Christopher Knight, under the 24/7 rules. The first Champion was Chessman, who won the title at the 2012 Halloween Havoc. Champions NWA Heavyweight Championship The NWA Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship owned by the National Wrestling Alliance, but has been accepted for competition and defense in the Wrestling Legends Federation. The current, and only, champion is Barry Windham. Windham was awarded the title on 2 July 2012, after winning the WLF Heavywieght Championship. Windham forfeited the WLF title for the NWA title. Title Gallery WLFHeavyweightTitle.jpg WLFIntercontinentalTitle.jpg WLFWomensTitle.jpg WLFTag-TeamTitle.jpg WLFXTitle.jpg NWAWorldTitle.jpg Category:WLF Information